Dream to Reality
by RemaraofRathausak
Summary: Pan has a wierd dream after coming home from a party. I actually had this dream so there will be no second chapter unless I happen to have a second dream about this.


The Dream

A/N: I know it's a corny title, but it fits and I feel no need to give it a better title. It was literally a dream I had one night. Please excuse the terrible writing, I feel like if I change anything it will change. We were cleaning our garage (because we were going to move about a year ago) and my mom found one of my long lost boxes. This story was in it and I decided to post it. Oh, and this takes place during the Cell games even though it does. I'm just pretending that Trunks and Pan Time traveled back to this time. And try not to give me bad comments about it because I really didn't change it that much and this was a dream, and like all my dreams, it was really screwed up. Hope you like it!

One nice sunny day in the middle of summer, Pan and Trunks were having an awesome time by the river with some of their friends (Chichi, Goku, the Kais, Krillen, etc.). Since Pan just wasn't feeling, her and Trunks left early to go home and go to bed. Even thought she was feeling quite bad, Pan had the funniest dream.

Pan flew over the country-side passing many houses, including the one where everyone was at the moment. She decided to fly a little bit higher of this part because a few of the Z fighters were sparring outside, not that they wouldn't be able to sense her ki. Vegeta, not being aware of who Pan was, flew out of nowhere and punched her so she landed on the ground and pinned her. 'Oh he is going to pay for this.' She thought angrily. 'Attacking someone for no reason, I'll teach him a lesson.' And Pan being Pan, kicked Vegeta in the …. Well I hope you get the point. (I don't want to say anything that might get my story reported.)

While Vegeta was pouring over his to-do list, he mentally reminded himself to add to it to kill whoever it was that just kicked him, he was in SEVERE pain.

When Pan resumed flight, she met imperfect Cell and pushed him out of the way saying I don't have the time for you. After being treated like that Cell threatened Pan with his tail, but she just used and energy blast and blew it clear off. Pan had gone too far, the only reason being that since she was still angry at Vegeta, she called Cell a horny bastard (He had done some real disgusting stuff lately).

From the instant just after she said that, she looked like zooming through the air. Eventually she ended up at King Kai's home (or whatever you wish to call it) and Cell and Vegeta weren't there…..yet, but they got there at least a minute after she did.

They stopped for a quick bite to eat, said thank you, washed their hands, and took off in search of Pan. Right after they had left Goku, Gohan, Krillen, Trunks, Yamcha, and Piccolo arrived.

Goku asked King Kai, "Where is Pan? Not to mention Cell and Vegeta?"

He replied, "That was them that just left, but you'll have to fly pretty darn fast to catch up with them. By the way, they went that way." He pointed north, even though it would be hard to tell at his house.

Another couple of hours later they caught up with Cell and Vegeta, but they were nowhere near Pan. Goku and Vegeta decided to fuse together to make it a faster flight. Once they did catch with Pan Gogeta tried to restrain her, but it just wasn't enough. All Pan needed was one strong kick and she was out of his grip. She then for some unknown reason sped underwater and (after mysteriously and silently showing up) only Trunks followed. I would be able to tell you what they were saying if they weren't underwater, but they seemed to know what the other was saying. A few minutes later, they returned above ground and the chase resumed. It eventually ended though, and when I say eventually, I mean hours or maybe even days later.

Pan sat up suddenly in bed and Trunks asked, "What's wrong honey?"

"It's just this dream I had, it….oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways."

They soon went back to bed. And the next day every word spoken and action that happened actually happened.

A/N: There will be no second chapter unless I mysteriously have another dream about hat happened.


End file.
